


[GGAd + Ad水仙]三角關係（後續補充）

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Husband Gellert Grindelwald, Love Triangle, Mistress Al, Other, Wife Albus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 事前事後的一些說明。





	[GGAd + Ad水仙]三角關係（後續補充）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[GGAd+Ad水仙]三角關係](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660343) by [nova2837](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837). 



　　GGAd家的孩子，全名當中都有包含A開頭的字詞，也都含有神的名字

　　老大／長子：阿留斯（AD生），全名"Aurelius" Gellert Hades Dumbledore Grindelwald  
　　老二／長女：奧羅拉（ad生），全名"Aurora" Marguerite Victoria Dumbledore Grindelwald  
　　老三／次子：基爾伯特（AD生），全名"Gilbert" Amos Skuld Dumbledore Grindelwald  
　　老四／三子：小蓋勒特（ad生），全名"Gellert" Achilles Ra Dumbledore Grindelwald  
　　老五／四子：多納爾（AD生），全名"Donar" Arvid Erik Dumbledore Grindelwald  
　　老六／次女：愛莉夏（AD生），全名Flora "Alisha" Lotus Dumbledore Grindelwald

　　阿留斯全名裡的Dumbledore是後來加上的，一開始沒有。  
　　Dumbledore（媽媽的母姓）不是連姓，是中間名。  
　　多納爾與愛莉夏是異卵雙胞胎，兒子基因來自老蓋；女兒基因來自阿不思。

　　髮色：阿留斯—黑髮；奧羅拉、基爾伯特、愛莉夏—紅髮；小蓋、多納爾—金髮。

　　阿留斯和小蓋都有繼承到老蓋的預言能力，但預知範圍不一樣：小蓋比較能看到大事件；阿留斯比較會看到細微的小事。

　　基爾伯特只比奧羅拉晚幾分鐘／十幾分鐘出生，阿不思一開始生產時阿爾還陪在他身邊，到中途時阿爾自己也開始陣痛就到隔壁房間待產，留老蓋在原本的房內陪阿不思。

　　阿不思產下女兒、下人把奧羅拉都打理好後，老蓋施法讓連接隔壁房間的牆壁消失，隨後便聽聞方出生的蓋爾伯特的啼哭聲。

 

　　阿爾出生起就在孤兒院長大，生理差異讓他在院內也備受欺凌，總是孤單交不到朋友。阿爾在八、九歲時開始發育第二性徵，與阿不思不同，阿爾的胸部也是有所增長的。

　　（原本還有一個設定是，阿爾較多是發育在「看得見的地方」，阿不思則是較多發育在「看不見的地方」。例如阿爾的排卵周期長且不穩定，第一胎是在二十七歲時懷的，離開始發展性關係的十六歲就差距了十一年。除了一、二胎間隔不到一年，剩下幾胎都各間距好幾個年頭，阿不思就容易懷上得多，比較規律也比較頻繁。）

　　（↑此設定應當是被廢除掉了，不想讓他們生太多孩子。變成阿不思懷第三胎（老七）時小蓋已經十四歲了）

　　阿爾十二歲時私自逃離孤兒院，到諾曼加尋求庇護與職務，幸運的被老蓋收留了。除了一般工作，老蓋會讓阿爾坐在自己腿上練習寫字和學習魔法基處理論，還親自為他挑選了一把魔杖。

　　老蓋對阿爾真的好，讓年紀小小的阿爾很快對他產生依戀。

　　阿爾從未對老蓋闡明自己的性別，直到十六歲時老蓋說若阿爾想要結婚，他可以幫阿爾物色對象。阿爾神色黯然地回答他「不會有人願意和我結婚的。沒有人會願意娶我，大家都只會把我當成怪物。」

　　阿爾說自己的身體不正常，老蓋反問阿爾願不願信任他。老蓋承諾他絕不會認為阿爾是怪物，也不會驚慌或逃跑，阿爾點點頭牽著老蓋的手來到下體，讓老蓋摸到衣服裡面去。

　　老蓋了然，說他可以幫阿爾達成一樣條件，只要阿爾敢提。阿爾再三詢問都得到老蓋肯定的答覆，便說想要永遠和老蓋在一起。

　　老蓋無奈地笑著問他「即便你可能一輩子都只能是情婦？」，阿爾也是給予肯定回答。

　　阿爾即刻起便成為老蓋的情婦，並在未來交接給阿不思前一手包辦城堡內管帳事務。

 

　　老蓋來鄧家提親前阿不思就聽亞蕊安娜抱怨過不想這麼早嫁人（外加一大堆老蓋肯定跟她不和的點），老蓋一來阿不思馬上對他一見鍾情，也更加怨妒起身世的不公。

　　老蓋遠道而來，被博知維留宿在鄧家府邸中。阿不思傾心於他，又想老蓋四十多歲了都還未婚，說不定就是對女人沒興趣，他何不去為自己創造個機會出來？於是阿不思便在當晚潛入老蓋的房間試圖色誘老蓋。

　　色誘沒有成功，卻也讓老蓋知道他的生理性別和阿爾相同。阿不思看老蓋的態度依舊一般，心裡更篤定老蓋就是能帶他逃離鄧家牢獄的人，希望讓老蓋娶自己來代替安娜。

　　隔天阿不思對家人提出頂替安娜的想法時被博知維罵了一頓。雖說是為了私心，卻也讓阿不思在安娜心中擁有了「為了家人不惜犧牲自己」的好哥哥形象。

　　老蓋出來後，無論阿不思想說什麼話都會被博知維打住，老蓋見了則自主提出願意更換婚約對象，換娶阿不思為妻。

　　阿不思在婚禮上第一次穿裙子（婚紗）與高跟鞋，往後穿著也基本是以女性服裝為主，但鞋子通常是平底鞋或普通跟鞋。

 

　　阿爾一開始是想對阿不思示好的，但被自卑與憤怒淹沒的阿不思聽不進任何人說話，不但無亂謾罵，甚至還言語攻擊阿爾最在乎的點。

　　老蓋要阿爾去別館只是想讓他避避幾天風頭，等阿不思稍微理智回歸就讓他回來，但阿爾回絕了，於是火越燒越烈。

 

　　阿不思後來雖說又長高了，但身高仍比阿爾矮一點。

 

　　阿爾後期的身體況狀不太好，在小蓋十四歲那年生了一場大病，全家上下都憂心忡忡，遠在德姆蘭的小蓋也因此容易和他人起衝突，甚至意外爆出家裡的秘密。

　　挺著五、六個月身孕的阿不思親自到學校接了小蓋，回來後卻見家裡人都神色不對，治療師走到他面前說可不可以讓抽一些他的血來實證一些事情。

　　阿不思滿是疑問地照做了，抽完血後便跟老蓋、幾個孩子一同陪著阿爾。治療師回來後說他的猜測被證實沒錯，阿爾確實擁有鄧不利多家的血脈。這多少也解釋了阿爾與阿不思同樣的性別、與神似的外貌由何而來。

　　經過一翻查詢，才終於得知阿爾是鄧家旁支一位男子的私生子。阿爾的生母生下他後一見他的性別便嚇得把他丟到孤兒院，又騙阿爾生父說生下的孩子是個死胎，她已經處理掉了，更在之後斷絕一切與阿爾生父的聯繫。

　　阿爾的生父是個愛極孩子的父親，見到阿爾當下既是不可置信，卻又欣喜若狂地抱住阿爾，反倒是阿爾楞著遲疑許久才伸手回抱他。

　　即使阿爾只是個私生子，阿爾生父也堅持想讓阿爾回歸祖籍，但遭到鄧家其他人反對。由於爆出阿爾這個「醜聞」，博知維甚至叫阿不思跟老蓋離婚，出家作個清心寡慾的修道士。

　　阿不思與博知維的紛爭嚴重到差點斷絕親子關係，是安娜第一個跳出來挺阿不思，說博知維若真要不認阿不思這個兒子，那她就照博知維叫阿不思做的那樣直接出家，博知維也可以不認她這個女兒了。博知維縱使差點腦中風也只好妥協。

　　老蓋鑽了法律漏洞＋動用自身權威，讓他可以合法的把阿爾娶進家門。博知維此時還不放意遊說阿不思離婚，說離了就把家產分一半給阿不思等等許多好處，但阿不思卻直接打斷他，說要娶阿爾的不只老蓋一人。

　　婚禮是在阿爾病好，且阿不思已做完產後護理才在城堡內大肆舉辦。孩子們都脫離私生子身分，與小蓋同樣皆可角逐繼承人之位。

　　阿爾的身體在這場大病後也逐漸好轉，持續維持健康狀態。

　　蓋家聲勢雖說在貴族間下滑，但在普通人家（特別是一般婦女間）卻獲得高度評價，許多民間愛情小說以此作為發想。

　　蓋家最後繼承人不是小蓋就是阿留斯，不曉得能不能有雙繼承人。


End file.
